


Foreigner

by MatchLight



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Everyone Is An Adult, M/M, world building I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchLight/pseuds/MatchLight
Summary: To establish trade between the Irken Empire and the planet Earth, Zim, an Irken Prince, is promised to the son of Earth's greatest and most influential scientist as a means to maintain peace.





	Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote while I worked on my big project! No beta and minimum edits. I just want to get this idea out there. If anyone wants to write a full multi-chaptered long fic based on this premise, please do! Just leave a comment when you do so I can go read it.
> 
> Also, Dib is an adult though this is mostly ZaDf anyways. Hope you enjoy :D

The first thing Dib realised about the foreign drink in his hands was that it was bright fluorescent pink. The second thing he realised, after taking a timid sip, was that it tasted like sugar but with a consistency lighter than water. It sure was strange, not in a good way but also not in a bad way. In fact, everything about this event was strange. He wished he could slither back to his lab and continue his research, but instead Dib was stuck here, in an over the top glamorous events hall that currently orbited Earth, talking with aliens in a party where he was apparently the guest of honour.  
  
Although Earth had been a space-faring civilisation for at least a century now, the Irkens are the first time for humans to encounter a species with technology far superior than our own. Previously discovered space civilisations, (the humans have only discovered three so far - two in the Delta quadrant and the one surprisingly close to the Milky Way, in the Alpha quadrant), all range between a primitive existence or in a similar state to Earth in the 19th century.  
  
So in the face of an alien armada with magnificent tech, the first general reaction was excitement. But then that excitement was immediately replaced by dread when people realised that a civilisation with greater technological advanced also means they have more powerful weapons. The human race would not stand a chance if the Irkens choose to attack.  
  
After mass panic in the higher-ups and between the scientists, and after ten, tedious, tiresome conferences held with the diplomats of the Empire, the Earth Unified Country Federation nominated the Membrane Labs to offer up a member to bond with an Irken Elite in order to maintain peace between the two parties. No different to hostage situations, Dib thought, the human mind has not evolved much since the medieval time, it seems.  
  
And that is why, Dib, ex-chairman of the Membrane Labs, stands in a three-piece white tie suit, with more hair gel he had ever used in his life, talking to aliens. Green aggressive aliens with a history of planetary destructions, he recently learned in conversation.  
  
Dib's intended - he still couldn't really believe he was getting married to an alien, it totally shattered his dream of finding a nice girl and settling down on a farm and chasing after paranormal events but - his indented is due to arrive in ten minutes. He was nervous. The suit was making him agitated, and so was the foreignness of the environment. All the aliens are dressed in different shades of pink or purple robes, like the ornaments around the room and like the pink drink in his hand. The robes draped on the floor and trailed after them as they walked. The carpet was as black as the space outside the grand glass windows, bringing out the bright colours of the Irkens and merging with the formal tones of the humans. Maybe Dib should have come in a bright yellow suit, but the Earth Federation certainly wouldn't allow it.  
  
Then all the voices around him quieted down, the MC announced the arrival of his intended. Irken Elite Zim. _This is it Dib_, he thought, _this is actually it._ And without much fanfare, an Irken walked through the front doors, flanked by two bigger Irkens which Dib assumed was his bodyguard. Zim, a strange name like all the other Irkens, walked straight towards Dib and stood in front of him, straightened his back and struck his arms across his chest in a manner that Dib now recognised as a formal Irken salute.  
  
"Greetings, Human."  
  
Dib, unsure what to do, answered lamely: "hello Zim, how do you do?"  
  
The alien narrowed his eyes but said nothing else. They were then whisked away to make formal introductions around the party, accepting well wishes and congratulations from people they're likely to never see again.  
  
There were a few things Dib had realised about Zim. Firstly - apart from his short height like all other Irkens (except their two leaders) - Zim was wearing white instead of pink. His robe was lined with gold and silver in patterns and languages Dib did not recognise. The fabric was clean and bright, and it almost glowed in contrast to the rest of the room.  
  
The second thing Dib realised was how tense the small alien is. He held himself straight, his calm expression never wavering, and his antenna not moving and not expressing.  
  
After a tiresome interaction with most of the people in the room (at least it was tiresome for Dib, Zim's posture never changed) peopled filtered into casual conversation as soft music played. Zim surprisingly took ahold of Dib's arm and dragged him into a slightly more secluded area next to the grand windows. They managed to find a spot to sit, and Dib saw all of Zim's strict demeanour fell away. The small alien started tapping his feet, antenna flickering to the beat of the music.  
  
"So..." Dib said, trying to break the silence, "you're the Irken Prince."  
  
Zim's eyes glazed as he researched the definition of the human term.  
  
"The heir to the ruler of a kingdom..." Zim's antenna dropped, "HA! No! But if that is what you humans like to think, then yes, Zim is the Irken prince."  
  
"Wait what do you mean no? Is your royalty or hierarchy system not a monarchy?" Dib asked  
  
"It's very different."  
  
Dib waited for Zim to elaborate but he didn't. The human looked down at the drink that was still in his hands and looked towards Zim. The Alien's eyes are very prink, like the drink, it shimmered slightly, as if it, too, was also liquid. It reminded Dib of the reflection of stars on a calm lake.  
  
Dib tried to start a conversation again, but fumbling with words be blurted out, "Are your people always so obsessed with pink?"  
  
Zim glared at him as if he just asked the most stupid question in the universe. Then the alien grinned humourlessly, showing off all his sharp teeth, "Pink is the colour of violence, it is the colour of our blood."  
  
Dib cocked his head, "You seemed to be very enthusiastic about this, this whole violence thing"  
  
"Of course I am! I am an Irken Elite!" Zim puffed out his chest and flattened his antenna as if that statement explained everything.  
  
Dib looked over him and said, "yet you are wearing white. Not the colour of blood."  
  
Zim's expression faltered, he looked away and muttered, "It's just the ceremonial attire. That's all."  
  
They fell into another awkward silence, and Dib cursed himself for saying the wrong thing even though he didn't know why it was wrong. Great, they had only met a few minutes and they were already not getting along. Imagine spending the rest of their lives together.  
  
"Have you ever left your planet before?" Zim asked out of nowhere.  
  
Dib looked up from staring into the carpet, "Well yes" he said with a tint of proudness, "numerous times actually, to visit the colony on the moon."  
  
Zim had a look of amusement and pity on his face, "There is a lot more space can offer than your pathetic orbital moon." He crooked his mouth and added, "it's sad that you have wasted the majority of your life on this dirt ball."  
  
Dib felt a surge of indignant on behalf of his planet and was about to defend Earth until he realised what Zim had said, "the majority of my life? Hey, I'm not old!"  
  
"Oh really?" Zim sneered, "I heard that the human lifespan is pitifully short..."  
  
Dib scoffed. Soon after Earth's interactions with other sentient beings, the human race had realised the very shortness of their lifetime in comparison to other species. Dib doesn't like to think about it, who likes to be reminded of their approaching mortality?  
  
"At least you don't have to put up with me for the rest of your life."  
  
Zim barked out a laugher, it was shrill and unpleasant, drawing the attention of people nearby, but Dib couldn't find himself to mind.  
  
"Since you know about the universe so much," Dib said, "why don't you tell me about it, space boy?"  
  
The Irken narrowed his eyes in a smile, "we have a party going on right now, perhaps another time, we have the rest of _your_ life for that."  
  
"Fine." Dib snorted, "do you know how to dance?"  
  
Zim stood up and held out his hand for Dib to take, "_W__ho do you think I am?_"

**Author's Note:**

> Random trivia about this AU that I can't fit in the story:  
Pink is the colour reserved for warriors, Purple represent scientists. For the Tallest that rules the Irken Empire, one must be a warrior and the other a scientist so to be able to represent the majority of the population. White is the colour of civilians, but as Irkens are a race in constant warfare, civilians is a concept that does not really exist. Therefore white is most commonly seen in diplomats and civil servants, or are otherwise considered useless and removed as soon as possible. The class division is determined at birth by the Control brain, and cannot be changed. Wearing a colour that is not yours can be considered as treason. 
> 
> Random trivia 2:  
Zim is promised to earth because he is expendable, therefore Earth and its people are also expendable. The Tallest only agreed to a 'peace and trade treaty' to humour themselves. Earth, of course, will be invaded and colonised.


End file.
